Vehicular door unlocking devices permit unlocking of vehicle doors in a variety of ways. In traditional systems, a key is inserted into a locking mechanism mounted to the vehicle door, and the door is unlocked by manually turning the key. In more modern systems a user pushes buttons on a remote control to remotely unlock or lock the vehicle door. In other so-called “Smart Key” systems, a key fob automatically establishes wireless communication with the vehicle when the fob is within range of the vehicle. The vehicle door is subsequently changed from a locked state to an unlock-standby state, and the door can then be opened with the door handle.
In many of these systems, other vehicle functions are initiated when the vehicle doors are unlocked. For instance, the interior vehicle lights are illuminated, the exterior lamps are illuminated, the horn sounds, or other sounds are generated when the vehicle doors are unlocked. These “welcome” functions may help the vehicle owner distinguish the vehicle from others in a crowded parking lot, for instance. The “welcome” functions may also ward off nefarious individuals located near the vehicle.
One problem with these prior art systems is that the “welcome” functions occur at approximately the same time as the door unlocking event. For instance, in the “Smart Key” system described above, the door unlocking event and any “welcome” functions are initiated once the key fob is relatively close to the vehicle. As such, the “welcome” functions may not help the user distinguish the vehicle from others, and the “welcome” functions may not ward off undesirable persons near the vehicle. Accordingly, there remains a need for a system that automatically initiates the “welcome” functions independent of the unlocking event.